


Little Story

by gncdforever



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gncdforever/pseuds/gncdforever
Summary: A Daeyoon Fic.University, friendship and stuff.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an experimental work.
> 
> Not good at writing, so everything might be a bit messed up. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. If you have any tips to make my writing better, please drop me a message. :)
> 
> Stan Golden Child!

They are always together.

Yeol and Yoon were always seen next to each other. One hailing from the rich Cheongdamdong area, and the other from Busan rural area. The stark contrast behind their background was nothing that stopped them from being friends.

\---------------------

It all started with the medical school freshman orientation camp.

Yoon was a shy person. He blushed easily whenever someone confessed to him or said that he was cute. During meals, Yoon would be sitting at the end of the table, eating his meals as quietly as possible while the rest of his orientation group mates indulge in the food and conversations. The conversations often went from the games on that day and what they were doing before university. Yoon would listen to conversations, but never to participate in it.

Yeol was the plain opposite. He was the middle of attention. He was also spotting dashing good looks and had attractive golden-brown hair. He would sit in the middle of the group and all the ladies would be listening attentively to his stories and react to his jokes. He was a charmer.

But as much as one could possibly think that he was occupied with the rest of the group, he kept thinking of the boy who sat at the end of the table. He tried to include him in the conversation, the quiet Yoon would say a few words before shyly continue with his food.

\---------------------

Yeol and Yoon had the chance to sit together on the bench watching the rest of the kids play.

“Here, I bought an extra ice-cream.” Yeol said.

“Thank you.” Yoon thank Yeol while shyly looking away.

“So where were you from? You do not seem native to Seoul.”

“Busan.”

“Oh well, that is a beautiful place to be in. The sky and the sea are so blue and beautiful! I used to visit there every year during the holidays to our vacation house. I love the lavender flowers that we grew in front of the vacation home.”

“Oh yes, I love the sea. It is so beautiful there where you can hear the waves hitting the shores. The smell of the sea is so splendid and the sounds are so therapeutic.”

“Finally, you are speaking! So, you like the ocean. Hello I am Yeol!”

“I know. Yes I like the sea.” Yoon looked away.

\---------------------

The next time they saw each other was in the first class. Yeol purposely sat beside the quiet one and disturbing him during class. When the professor asked if there were any questions, Yeol would poke Yoon, making him squeak and be called up. Yeol would be laughing at the side.

They had a similar schedule, but Yoon would always go to the library to study and Yeol would be back in his hall or out with friends hanging around.

One day, Yeol decided to follow Yoon and prank him. When Yoon went to the washroom, he quietly removed all his items from the library table.

“What happened to my items?” Yoon asked the lady who sat beside him.

“A handsome guy took away your items. He was wearing a blue hoodie and he said he was your friend.”

Yoon got out the library and went around searching for the blue hoodie boy. The blue hoodie boy was carrying a very familiar bag and walking around. Yoon ran up to the hoodie boy.

“Stop it!” Yoon cried.

Yeol, knowing that Yoon had caught him, pulled his hand from behind and held his hand.

“Go out with me today.” Yeol said.

“No. I need to study.” Yoon replied.

“Suit yourself. You will not get your items back then.”

“Argh fine. Where are we heading?”

Yeol brought him to the carpark, a ruby red sports car was waiting in the lot for its owner.

Yeol unlocked the car and opened the passenger seat for Yoon.

“Get in.” And Yoon got into the car. Yeol closed the passenger door, smiling as if he had caught his target.


	2. Getting to Know You

Yeol brought Yoon to the cineplex. He decided on an animated movie. It was the first time Yeol saw someone cried so much in the movies.

After the movie, they went for some drinks at the café before their dinner.

Yeol discovered that Yoon was not a quiet person after all. He was just waiting for the right topic to be engaged.

Yeol noticed that Yoon was on topics like basketball, food, singing and writing.

Yeol learnt that Yoon got into the university on scholarship. It was pure hard work for Yoon who had to keep his academic records sound for him to be able to afford the education. Yeol finally realised why Yoon was in the library almost every day.

As the night grew darker, they had to end their night out as they had lesson at 8am. They were still full from the food and all and they decided to take a stroll around the campus.

“You also stayed in hall 6?” Yoon asked.

“Yes. Took you long enough. I am staying just next to your room.” Yeol laughed at the ignorant boy.

“All this while. And you never said Hi?”

“You were always in the library.”

“That’s true.”

“You could just pop by anytime.”

Yeol had always been on time for class whereas Yoon has always been early for class or spent most of the time in library.

\---------------------

As more time has passed, Yeol and Yoon grew much closer.

Yoon began to open to Yeol with longer conversations. They would talk about family and high school. Yoon had some friends in high school, but they were in different universities now. Some of them were in vocational schools. He was the only lucky one who got onto a scholarship and now attending university in Seoul. Yeol had the luck of having Jun and Taek from the same high school but pursuing music in the arts faculty.

It was just time that they became best of buddies. They had the same electives, attend lesson together, eat together. As buddies, they made compromises for each other. Mondays to Thursdays would be the days Yoon would continue to spend in the library reading up. The rest of the days would be free to be spent with Yeolie.

Yoon secretly enjoyed the time spent with Yeol. He would look forward to Fridays where Yeol would drive him out to do what others do for leisure; like catch a movie, go to the arcade, or just hanging out in Hongdae having _eomuk_ along the way as he went shopping with Yeol.

As they walked along the streets of Hongdae, Yeol swiftly got into a shop and came out with a little paper bag.

“This shirt is for you.” Yeol presented Yoon with a little bag.

“For me? How do you know my size?” Yoon questioned.

“You wore the same size as me.”

Yoon was heartened. He never knew what Yeol had, up his sleeves, to make his day. That was why he loved to hang out with him.

Yeol looked at the younger boy. He knew Yoon had fallen for him.


	3. Hoping that you like me

Yoon had grown to like this boy who had been so kind to him.

Back in the hall, they would disturb each other by dropping by each other’s room and stay overnight.

But Yeol’s room had a tv so they spent most of the time in his room. They love to sometimes watch movies together in the room and have all kinds of snacks readily within their reach

Yeol liked to give him a back hug each time when they were in the middle of the romantic scenes in the movie. Yoon would anxiously push him out of the way.

“Don’t keep doing this, I would fall in love with you.” Yoon uneasily uttered the words.

“I am in love with you. That is why I like to cuddle with you.” Yeol said it with a loving look.

“Stop it! I might take it for real.”

“I am real. That is how I feel.”

Yoon blushed. His face was getting red as he looked away from Yeol. Was that a confession for Yoon? He could not take it anymore and he stood up for the door.

“Don’t go.” Yeol said as he held Yoon hand.

\---------------------

Yeol pulled the blushing boy toward him. Their bodies were almost touching, spare for the two layers of cloth in between them. Yoon could feel Yeol’s heartbeat. His own heart was pumping so fast that he felt hot suddenly. Yeol’s face inched in, planting a kiss on Yoon’s cheek. Yoon could totally sense that he was getting hotter and hotter.

Yeol wrapped his arms around Yoon’s waist, forbidding Yoon to move even more. He stood up on his legs, slowly carrying Yoon to his bed and continued to hug him, even tighter. Yoon finally confessed back. He had some feelings for Yeol.

“Me too.” Yeol whispered into Yoon ears.

Yeol went on top of Yoon.

“You are wearing the shirt I gave you.” Yeol delightedly said.

“You noticed it!” Yoon is excited.

Yeol was slowly undressing Yoon’s shirt while nibbling him on his neck, planting kisses on his cheeks as he undoes one button. Yoon can clearly smell that the signature perfume that Yeol was always wearing, but it was stronger today as he got closer.

“Now your turn.” Yeol whispered softly into Yoon’s right ear as he held Yoon’s right hand and guided it to his shirt. Yoon undone Yeol’s shirt and the two shirtless young men were glazing at each other’s beautiful body. Behind those clothes were chiselled bodies of two young men.

Yeol began his next move, but before he could move down, the shy young man stopped him. From his eyes, he could tell that Yoon was not ready. He gave a peck on Yoon’s lips before lying back next to him on the bed.

“I am sorry.” Yoon apologised.

“It’s okay. My bad for taking things too fast.” Yeol apologised too.

They continued to embrace each other, shirtless and looked at each other in the face. They let out a laugh. Yeol reached out for Yoon’s hand and they interlocked their hands and slowly fell asleep.

\---------------------

Yeol was preparing for breakfast while Yoon slept in. He went to the bed and woke Yoon up when the breakfast was done.

The breakfast was awkwardly silent until Yeol decided to break the silence.

“So… would you like to date?” Yeol asked.

Yoon smiled and nodded.

“My passcode is your mobile number. Feel free to come by anytime.”

Yoon usually wakes up much earlier and will go over to Yeol’s room with the breakfast made for them two. 


	4. That Fateful Trip

As the academic year came to an end, they decided to take a trip to Busan, along with Jun and Taek whom were also same year as them. They stayed at Yeol’s vacation home.

Part of the plan was for Yoon to go back to his home to visit his parents for two days. But Yoon decided to give Yeol a surprise by returning earlier on the second day.

The boys were having some drinks outside while enjoying the sunset.

“Yoon fell in love with you totally!” Taek shouted.

“Yes. Okay you win the bet.” Jun begrudgingly said.

Yoon overheard the conversation as he walked up the driveway. He was shocked. So, all these was a bet? He thought. He stood there, dazed.

Yeol saw Yoon who was standing in a dazed at the driveway. Yeol panicked and went up to Yoon. But as Yeol got closer, Yoon ran away.

Yeol went chasing after Yoon. Yoon hid in the nearest alley and came out after Yeol was gone.

He was devasted. All these while Yeol was with him because of a bet?

Yoon could not believe the truth was that Yeol and the other boys had place a bet on Yeol and him. He cried as he got on the bus. His phone was ringing non-stop.

“Calm down and listen to me…” Yeol tried to explain. But before Yeol could explain anything, Yoon ended the call.

Notifications continued to appear on the screen. He silent the phone but the notifications kept coming in. The missed calls and messages were from Yeol. He turned off his phone, hoping for some peace and quiet.

By this time, Yeol was worried sick. Yeol had tried to call him umpteen times and sent almost 100 messages to Yoon. He even left voicemail for Yoon. But no reply from Yoon anymore.

\---------------------

Yoon returned to his own home, taking shelter for the night.

He hid under his blanket and cried throughout the night. He feelings for Yeol was real but Yeol only got closer to him because of a bet. He felt cheated. All the while Yeol was not into him at all.

On the other side, Yeol was searching everywhere for the boy. The supermarket they went earlier, every single café and convenience store and the beach where they talked about and wanted to visit together. He was hoping to be able to find his boy. But there were no signs of him.

Yeol was also on the phone, texting and calling trying to reach the heart broken boy. As he was crossing the road, he didn't notice the oncoming traffic and…

\---------------------

It was spring. The new academic year started, and Yoon was back but now he is a sophomore. He had a new friend, a friend named Beom who was from the same high school but a junior by 1 year. Beom moved to Seoul to do his business degree. He was slightly more well to do, but he was also a very warm person who loved to joke.

Yeol was not in school for the new year. Everyone seemed to have noticed his absence, but Yoon could not care much. He did not want to be reminded of that boy's name. He would rather spend his time on books and hanging out with Beom, who was more sincere and real in his heart.

A month had passed and while walking down the hallway with Beom, he saw Jun and Taek.

“Yoon! We cannot believe you are so heartless.” Jun shouted at him.

“He didn't even looked for me and disappeared after that night!” Yoon angrily replied.

“Yeol is in the hospital and I cannot believe you didn't even visit him once.” Taek added.

“What? He is in the hospital?”

“Yes he is in Seoul hospital. He got into an accident that night…”

\---------------------

Yoon passed the coffee in his hands to Beom.

He ran off.

“Hyung…” Beom shouted at Yoon who was swiftly away from sight.

Yoon ran with all his might as fast as he could to the hospital. He knew which hospital as Yeol told him that his dad ran the largest hospital chain in Korea.

He arrived at the entrance of the hospital, and stood still, trying to catch his breath.

Could this be a lie again? He thought to himself. The uneasiness in his thoughts gripped him. He slowed this pace. Would he ran all the way to the hospital and find out that it was all a joke?

“Is there a patient by the name of Yeol? I am his classmate.” He inquired the staff at the counter.

“Mr Yeol? He is in the VIP room. Let me bring you up to the room.” The staff replied with a straight face.

His heart dropped. Was it really him? He followed the staff into a special lobby, with only two lifts reaching the top floors of the hospital.


	5. Goodbye?

Yoon stepped into the VIP room. The smell of antiseptic that the hospital usually smelt of was not present in the air. All that he could sense was a smell of lavender.

Lavender was Yeol’s favourite flowers and the vase next to the bed was filled with it. As Yoon step closer to the bed, his heart beat more rapidly with each step. The truth slowly seeped in. The one who was on the bed lying unconscious was none other than Yeol.

Yeol face was peaceful. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Yoon broke down in tears. Even though Yeol had lied him, he still could not hold back his tears for the one whom he had loved for the past year.

“You are…?” Yeol’s mum asked.

“Hello, erm… I am his classmate…” Yoon replied, still sobbing.

 “So, you must be Yoon.” Yeol’s mum replied.

Yoon nodded.

“Yeol had talked about you a lot, and he says that you love to study and spends most of your time in the library.”

She paused and helped the boy to the sofa next to the bed.

“I told Jun and Taek not to break the news to you as you were having your examinations. Yeol told me that he admired you.” Yeol’s mum told Yoon.

“He said that you are on scholarship, so you worked hard to keep it going. That is why they only tell you right now.”

Yeol’s mum went on and consoled the teary boy and shared with him some of her son’s past.

Yeol was a brilliant student. He was always the top student in school. He loved the arts, but he chose to do business, so he could take over the business that his father had built up.

Yoon cried even harder upon hearing Yeol’s story. He had caused the model son to be now lying in the hospital. Yeol’s mum also started crying by then. She said that the silly boy was using his phone when he was knocked down by the truck.

Yeol could not believe that the boy cared to look for him and even went to the beach. He held the hands of the boy, it was cold. He was guilt stricken for the boy in front of him nearly lost his life and went into a coma due to him. Jun and Taek had kept the reason behind why he was at the beach from his parents. If not, Yoon would not have been able to visit him.

He stayed by his side that day until the visiting hours were almost over.

“I would come by every weekday until you wake up…” He whispered into the right ear of the boy who was unconscious, and he left, while having Yeol in his mind.

\---------------------

“Hyung!” Beom saw Yoon and shouted for him.

“Later!” Yoon hurriedly left the classroom and headed for the hospital.

Yoon would skip his usual routine of staying in the library after classes and head straight down two bus stops to the room where Yeol was. Yoon would have his meals and spend all his weekday afternoon and evening in the room until the visiting hours were over.

If they did, Yoon would not be able to visit Yeol, let alone to be beside him.

Yoon shared what happened during the class, what was covered in class today and read the latest news to Yeol. They also shared an interest in one of the girl groups, so he would play some of their hits to Yeol. Yoon would help the caretaker to change out Yeol clothes and clean him up daily.

Yoon would change the flowers in the room, from the money he saved up from part time work during the weekends.

This continued for several months. Yeol still show no signs of waking up.

But Yoon was not tired. He continued keeping his promise. That was all he could do to relieve him of his guilt.

\---------------------

July came. The summer heat was intense, and Yoon was on vacation. He took up new part time job on the weekday, but he still spends his evening times with Yeol.

But it was not a routine day. Yoon went up as usual to the room, but he saw the hospital staff cleaning up the room. The bed was empty. Yoon’s heart was beating fast.

“Where is the patient here?” Yoon worriedly asked the staff.

“He is gone.” The staff replied.

“Gone? Gone?” Yoon eyes widened. He could not believe what he just heard. He felt weak all of a sudden. His legs numbed and softened. He fell right to the ground.

Yoon quickly started sobbing irrepressibly. Streams of tears flow as his heart sunken. Yoon could not imagine that Yeol left him.

He felt ever mortified as he was the one who landed Yeol in hospital and now that Yeol had left.


	6. The Lie

“Yoon pabo!” A familiar voice came from the door.

Yoon gathered his courage to turn his head back. It was Taek.

“You have come!” Jun said in his ever-cheerful voice and pushing the weak Yeol into the room in the wheelchair.

“We decided to prank you since Yeol is awake.” Taek explained.

Yoon was delighted. He barely managed to keep a hold of himself and went towards Yeol, giving the weak Yeol a big hug. After all these while, he had woken up.

“Who are you?” Yeol inquired. He was puzzled why the teary young man hugged him.

Yoon felt a lump in his throat.

“We need to call the doctor.” Taek said.

The doctor ran a check and he diagnosed that Yeol had temporary amnesia. It seemed that he had completely forgotten who Yoon was after being the coma for so long.

\---------------------

Despite Yeol had forgotten about him, he still dropped by every day to check on Yeol. Yeol would not see him as Yoon is now a stranger to him. But as days passed by, Yeol would look forward to Yoon’s visit.

Yoon would come by and try to push the still weak Yeol to the nearby park for a stroll.

As Autumn was here, the leave began to fall. As they walked past the beautiful foliage, Yeol finally said something to Yoon since he woke up.

“Aren’t these pretty?”

“Yes, they are. As much as you are.” Yoon teared up as he spoke.

They did not say a single word to each other after that. They kept quiet while walking through the scenic landscape.

This would go on, as Yeol continued his therapy to regain his strength.

\---------------------

As he recovered his strength, his birthday also drew near. Jun and Taek planned for a trip to Busan again. But Yeol had yet to regain his memories of him and Yoon.

Yoon continued to stay by his side all this while. He kept their past a secret and told Jun and Taek not reveal it to Yeol. The quartet went around to try out different cuisines as Yoon brought them around the area where he used to live. They went for a game of billiards, chill out at the café.

Their last stop was at the beach. Yeol went to get fireworks and drinks while the rest waited at the beach. It took a long while before Yeol was back.

“Where are the fireworks?” Jun asked.

“Oh, I forgotten about it.” Yeol replied with a straight face.

“Arhhh what a bummer.” Taek said.

Yoon volunteered to get the fireworks so they could play with it while the other three guys chatted on the beach.

The quartet ended their night at the beach with fireworks and laughter.

\---------------------

They went back to Yeol’s family vacation home after a long day out.

Jun and Taek were quick to fall asleep. But Yoon stayed awake, thinking of the beautiful moments today.

He heard a knock on his door.

“Are you asleep, Yoon?” Yeol asked.

Yeol had not called Yoon or spoke to Yoon alone for ages since the accident. Yoon was shocked that Yeol would knock on his door.

“Nope!”

“Can I come in?

“Sure!”

Yeol came in and closed the door behind him, locking the door.

“Why do you need to lock the door?” Yoon felt uneasy.

“We need to talk. You were there around me since I woke up, but I have yet to say more than a word with you.” Yeol said in a serious tone.

Yoon could feel the seriousness in Yeol. It seems that Yeol was suspecting something.

“I know something.” Yeol uttered.

Yoon was so tensed. He could feel his body hardening up. Could Yeol have known something about how he got into the accident. Yeol inched closer, forcing Yoon to fall back onto the bed. Yeol placed his hand on the bed, hovering over Yoon. The look in Yeol’s eyes were tense. Yoon dare not to look into Yeol eyes and closed shut his eyes. The immense presence of Yeol had Yoon squirming.

“Look at me!” Yeol commanded.

Yoon had no choice but to open his eyes. He was clearly nervous to Yeol. Yeol was overpowering.

Yeol gave a peck on Yoon’s cheeks.

“I know it all.” Yeol eased his tone and lay beside Yoon.

“I actually got my memories back before we came to Busan.”

 “Wait, is this another lie again?” Yoon realised he had been kept in the dark.

“No, this is the first lie I told you.”

“My feelings for you are real, but the bet was just a reason to get closer to you.”

The bet was a catalyst for Yeol and Yoon’s relationship. Yeol and Jun had betted that Yeol could make Yoon fall in love for him. Yeol fell in love in the midst of the love game he had created.

Yeol turned Yoon over to the side and gave him a second peck, this time on his lips. Yoon quickly blushed, and Yeol gave him a hug. Yoon could totally feel the warmth that was missing for so many months was back.

“I have not forgiven you.” Yoon whispered in Yeol’s ears.

“No, you have forgiven me. You are not resisting my hug!”

Yoon let out a laugher. They kept each other in embrace for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of your comments and we can discuss further. :)


End file.
